Vivian de Sola Pinto
Vivian de Sola Pinto (9 December 1895 - 27 July 1969) was an English poet, literary critic, and historian. Life Pinto was a close friend of Siegfried Sassoon, having fought in World War I alongside him, as his second-in-command, in France. After the war he was at the University of Oxford. He was a Professor of English at the University of Nottingham from 1938 until 1961.Vivian de Sola Pinto 1895-1969, Windows on War, July 11, 2013. Web, Jan. 16, 2015. He was a leading scholarly authority on D.H. Lawrence, and appeared for the defence (Penguin Books) in the 1960 Lady Chatterley's Lover trial. He is also known as the translator of France Prešeren's poetry into the English language. Recognition His poetry was included in the Oxford Book of Modern Verse. In popular culture He appears as Velmore in the 'Sherston' books (Memoirs of a Fox-Hunting Man etc.) by Sassoon. Publications Poetry * Duality. Oxford, UK: Basil Blackwell, 1922. *''The Invisible Sun: Poems''. London: John Lane, 1934. * This Is My England, and other poems. London: Williams & Norgate, 1941. Non-fiction *''Sir Charles Sedley, 1639-1701: A study in the life and literature of the Restoration''. London: Constable, 1927; New York: Boni & Liveright, 1927. *''Peter Sterry, Platonist and Puritan, 1613-1672: A biographical and critical study with passages selected from his writings''. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1934. *''Rochester: Portrait of a restoration poet''. London: John Lane, 1935. w *''The English Renaissance, 1510-1680'' (with Bruce Pattison). London: Cresset Press, 1938; New York: R.M. McBride, 1938. *''Crisis in English Poetry, 1880-1940''. London & New York: Hutchinson, 1951. *''D.H. Lawrence: Prophet of the Midlands''. Nottingham, UK: University of Nottingham, 1951. *''English Biography in the Seventeenth Century: Selected short lives''. London: G.G. Harrap, 1951; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1951. *''Enthusiast in Wit: A portrait of John Wilmot, earl of Rochester, 1647-1680''. London: Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1962; Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1962. *''The Restoration Court Poets: John Wilmot, earl of Rochester; Charles Sackville, earl of Dorset; Sir Charles Sedley; Sir George Etherege''. London: Published for the British Council and the National Book League, by Longmans, Green, 1965. *''The City that Shone: An autobiography, 1895-1922''. London: Hutchinson, 1969; New York: John Day, 1969. Edited *''Sir Charles Sedley, The Poetical and Dramatic Works. London: Constable, 1928.'' *''The Tree of Life: An anthology'' (edited with George Neill Wright). London: Constable, 1929; New York: Oxford University Press, 1929. *''The Teaching of English in Schools: A symposium''. London: Macmillan, 1947; London: Macmillan / New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1961. *''Restoration Carnival: Five courtier poets: Rochester, Dorset, Sedley, Etherege & Sheffield.'' London: Folio Society, 1954. *Reginald Mainwaring Hewitt, A Selection from His Literary Remains. Oxford, UK: Basil Blackwell, 1955. *''The Divine Vision: Studies in the poetry and art of William Blake''. London: Gollancz, 1957; New York: Haskell House, 1968. *''Bulgarian prose and verse; a selection with an introductory essay''. London: University of London / Athlone Press, 1957. *''The Common Muse: An anthology of popular British ballad poetry, XVth-XXth century'' (edited with Allan Edwin Rodway). London: Chatto & Windus, 1957; New York: Philosophical Library, 1957. *D.H. Lawrence, The Complete Poems (edited with F. Warren Roberts). London & Melbourne: Heinemann, 1957. . *''Poetry of the Restoration, 1653-1700''. London: Heinemann, 1966; New York: Barnes & Noble, 1966. w Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Vivian de Sola Pinto, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 16, 2015. See also *List of British poets *List of literary critics References External links ;Books * ;About *Pinto, Vivian de Sola at the Jewish Virtual Library Category:1895 births Category:1969 deaths Category:Academics of the University of Nottingham Category:British World War I poets Category:British Jews Category:Jewish poets Category:Spanish and Portuguese Jews Category:People educated at University College School Category:Sephardi Jews Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:British academics